First Mulder Christmas
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Mulder and Scully's first Christmas with William, after all that's what the holidays are about, Miracles.


**I don't own the X-Files.**

**Warning: To those of you who are not religious and hold a strong thing against any and all religions please be warned that this story contains the true meaning of Christmas, religion is a strong subject and I feel I must warn you of this.**

**Please enjoy the story.**

It was late that night and quiet among the small two bedroom apartment, the only sound that could be heard was the creaking of a door being forced open by a small being. Soon the patter of little feet against the floor could be heard as the child ran out of the room and into the main living room. The child came to a sudden stop as he entered the room and noticed that something laying on the couch began move.

He quickly jumped back and hid behind the wall, careful of his movements as he peaked back over to the object on the couch, it wasn't long before he realized that the one object was actually two. He was quick to take a look over to the tree that rested on the floor by the couch just where the heads of the two objects on the couch laid.

Though he was three years old and this was his fourth Christmas, fear entered his little body. He had spent his past two Christmas's with other people, people he believed were his parents, the first he was too young to remember, but now he was spending it with the two people he had lived with for less than two months and was supposed to believe were his parents.

When he had first met the man and woman he had felt an instant connection to both of them, but didn't know what it had been about. Life had been a bit better with the two, but at times he missed his other family, they had raised him for as long as he could remember, of course that wasn't very long.

The child took one last look to the tree and found all sorts of wrapped gifts underneath it, his heart leapt with joy as he boldly headed towards the decorated tree, however, he froze mid step as the object began to move again. Fear paralyzed him as the woman spoke up in a whisper.

"Fox, let me go, I have to pee." She said softly trying to get the man below her to release his grip.

"You can hold it." The boy heard him whisper back, and tried to hold back a small laugh as he witnessed the woman trying to get out of his death grip. A small giggle escaped his lips, causing the woman to set her sights directly on him." He froze back up again, his smile long gone.

"Fox, our son is up trying to catch a peak at what Santa has left." She said smiling over to the child.

"William, are you cheating?" The male asked turning his head to see for himself.

"No." He whispered softly. He knew little about the sort of parents the two were, he had done little to anger them in the past and as the woman walked towards him to pick him up, he thought for sure he was going to be punished, especially when the man followed behind her.

"Now, Now my baby boy," She whispered to him as she picked him up and carried him back to his room. "I know you are very curious, but you are just going to have to wait until morning to open the gifts up." She said as she placed him back in his bed and the man covered him back up with his covers.

"Yeah, Will, everything will be there when you wake up, plus more when Santa comes back." The man agreed handing him his stuffed alien.

"He's coming back?" William asked happily, his face lit up with pure joy.

"Only if you get back to sleep, he knows if your awake and won't come then." He answered back and smiled when he turned on his side and closed his eyes.

"Night baby." The woman spoke softly to him as she placed kiss on his forehead.

"Night son." The man said placing another kiss on his check before they left.

"Night mommy, night daddy." He whispered back as they left the nightlight on and closed the door.

"Oh Fox." Scully said resting her head on Mulder's chest as he took her into his embrace.

They had been given another chance at a family a month and a half ago when they had been reunited with their son while working on a new case with the FBI. All charges had been dropped and they were free to live a somewhat normal life, they had been given new hope when they found their son again. Now as time had gone on, they were trying desperately to be a family. Mulder and Scully had married two years prior and tried to find their son and have him back, only he seemed hesitant, he refused to call them mom or dad, but referred to them by their first names, until now.

"Maybe within time we will get the life we've tried hard for." Mulder whispered into her ear as she cried tears of joy into his shoulder.

"I hope so." She whispered back smiling as he let her go and she walked to the bathroom. When she came out she found Mulder sitting on the couch a cup of cocoa in each hand, she kindly took the cup he offered her and sat down next to him on the couch, taking a cookie from the plate he offered her.

"So, you want to head into the room, or stay here, chances are he'll end up coming back out to catch another peak." Mulder said as Scully rested her head against his chest and he brought his arm around her to rest on her shoulders.

"If he is anything like you, which so far signs have shown me he's your little clone, we should stay out here and keep guard, it won't be long before he thinks it's morning and come in here trying to wake us up." She answered back placing her cup on the coffee table.

"What time is your mom stopping by?" He asked laying on his back bringing her to lay on top of him like before.

"She agreed that it would be best if we met her at Bill's tomorrow at noon, we can leave right after Will opens up his presents and we eat breakfast." She answered back placing her head on his chest so his heart was just below his ear. The soft beating soothed her back to sleep.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! MOMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP!" The loud screams of the boy could be heard just before the impact came. William had managed to jump on Scully's back and was now softly poking her awake.

"Dana, either you need to loose weight or get off." Mulder joked and was given a playful slap on his chest.

"I would do both, if you could get your son off of me." She said trying to be careful as to how she moved, knowing one mistake could end up hurting her pride and joy.

"Will, get off mommy so we can open up the presents." Mulder said as they all managed to get up and off the couch.

"Ok Will before we get started we just want you to know one thing," Scully started before Will could reach for anything. "We have to pray first for today is Jesus' Birthday and we have to thank him."

The three of them bowed their heads and gave a prayer to the heavens before anything was done. Once finished Mulder sat up and handed a gift to Scully and William before grabbing one of his own. Both parents sat back as Will opened present after present, they left theirs wrapped, not wanting to miss a moment in their son's first Christmas.

"Ok, so we have toy cars, trucks, building blocks, some books, a couple of clothes, an alien costume, baseball gear, a new basketball and a baseball jersey." Mulder said looking to all the new things his son had unwrapped. A wide smile played on the boys face as he looked to everything his parents had spoiled him with.

"We're only missing one thing aren't we?" Scully asked looking over to Mulder as he got up and disappeared into their bedroom. When he returned William's face lit up even more, in his father's hands was a stuffed bear half Mulder's size with a bright red bow and a tag that read 'Merry Christmas William, Love Mommy and Daddy XOXOXO.'

As he took the bear in his little arms their hearts overfilled with joy, they had finally been given everything they could possibly want. While William hugged his bear close he watched with patient eyes as his parents opened their gifts. The first was opened by Mulder, a new wallet complete with pictures of the three of them, including the only picture of the three of them that had been taken the night of William's birth, the last time Mulder had last seen his son. The next gift was for Scully, a small diamond tennis bracelet with one greenish-gray diamond in the middle and 'Trust No One' engraved on the back.

"Thanks, honey, but I don't think this is my color." Mulder said as he opened his second gift to find a white teddy folded neatly in the box.

"It's for me to wear, you to enjoy." She said, a devilish smile on her face.

"In that case I love it." He said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

The other gifts that followed were baseballs, a bat, a jersey and such for Mulder while Scully got a new jacket, a brand new watch, and diamond necklace for those special nights when she would take off her cross. But the most surprising gift that came was the oddest one. As Scully opened her last gift, a small box, she found a key chain sitting in the middle of a white fluff. Attached to it was a silver key, she looked to Mulder a question in her eyes, William held a big smile on his face knowing exactly what it was to.

"The key to your heart? I presume?" She asked smiling.

"Nope, go get changed." Was all he said as William rushed to his room to change. Mulder shoved Scully into the bedroom where she quickly changed, followed by himself. It wasn't long before they were in the car and heading south for a short drive, the whole time William held a huge smile on his little face.

As they pulled into a neighborhood filled with houses with white picket fences and families unwrapping gifts, they pulled up to the only house that lacked a tree in the window. As the car came to stop William jumped out of his car seat and over to the house where he jumped in place awaiting the arrival of his parents.

"Fox, you didn't." She whispered in shock as she stared at the two story home, complete with it's own front yard and fence.

"You wont know unless you open the door." He whispered back walking with her to the spot William stood in.

She slipped the silver key into the silver lock, her heart pounding the whole time, as the door unlocked and opened she was faced with the warmth of the house and the furniture that decorated the large space.

"Oh, My god." She said turning to pull Mulder into a deep and passionate kiss as she was no longer able to contain her joy.

"So I guess you like it?" He asked jokingly.

"I love it." She said back picking her son up to place random kisses all over his little face.

"Will helped me decorate it." He said noticing the love his wife held in her eyes.

"I love you both so much." She said once again looking around the downstairs.

"You're mom has been working on selling the apartment, we can move in anytime, we already have a buyer and the sooner we move into this place the better." He said before snapping his fingers. "That reminds me, Will I have one more present for you, it's upstairs in your room, you better go see what it is before it gets lonely."

William's face lit back up as he ran up the stairs and to his room. Mulder reached over and grabbed Scully by the hand and pulled her close once again to pull her back into a passionate kiss.

"Do you really like it?" He asked wanting to know he had made her happy.

"I can't even explain how much I love it." She said smiling.

"A puppy!" The cries could be heard followed by footsteps coming down the stairs at a rushed pace. The black lab puppy jumped on the kissing couple pulling them apart.

"What's his name?" Scully asked looking down to the green collar and tag. "Spooky?" She questioned a smile on her face.

"What? Beats Queequeg." He joked as the dog licked William's face.

"In the city of Bethlehem, the miracle child was born. Born of the Virgin Mary, the son of God was born in a manger. The star in the sky above shone bright, to welcome on the travelers, the three wise men, that had traveled many days following the star stood atop a hill overlooking the scene. Mary and Joseph thanking the lord for his son, and an angel came from the heavens to the lonely shepherd and said unto him 'Fear not for, behold I bring you tidings of great joy, which will be to all people for unto you is born today in the city of David, A savior which is Christ the Lord and this shall be a sign unto you, ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes lying in a manger.' Glory to god on the highest.

"The three wise men each brought a gift for the king of kings, and placed them at his feet. For the boy would come to do great things, however, the welcoming was cut short as god came to Joseph later that night, warning them to leave Bethlehem and flee to Egypt, if not the boy would be killed, and so the left awaiting God's word as when to return." Mrs. Scully finished later that night by the fireplace while all her grandchildren lay sleeping next to each other, that is, all except one.

"Grandma?" William spoke up as he lay close to his sleeping pup.

"Yes Will?" She asked softly smiling as she tucked the kids in on the couch where they all lay.

"Why did God give us his son?"

"Because Will, god loved the people so much and he knew they were so bad and by giving his son to them to die on the cross man was forgiven of their sins, no matter how bad, so long as they found faith in him and truly repented."

"They killed his son grandma?" He asked softly, his eyes full of tears.

"Yes, baby, but he rose from the grave and preformed many miracles."

"Really? How?"

"Now William, you are much to curious, but about the right things, that story is best saved for Easter, I will tell you the story than, alright?" She offered kindly as she tucked him in.

"Alright. Night grandma." He whispered as he rested his head next to Spooky.

"Good night baby." She whispered back and kissed him on the head before entering the kitchen where the adults sat and talked.

"Dana? Fox? Are you going to be taking the boy to church? He seems very curious about the lord's word and nothing molds the mind of a child then the truth of our lord and savior." Mrs. Scully asked once taking a seat next to her daughter and son-in-law.

"As a matter of fact, Dana and I were talking about that earlier." Mulder spoke up, "We will be taking him to church every Sunday, though my past was not the best on religious grounds, I know it is never to late to find the lord." Mrs. Scully smiled and patted his hand before getting up to grab herself a cup of cocoa.

Mulder got up from his seat and hugged Scully close; their first Christmas as a family had been one of the best he had had in years, maybe even in his whole life. As they entered the living room to see their son sleeping soundly they prayed that many Christmas' similar to this one would be in store.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 2008!**

**Also on July 25, 2008 the new X-Files movie comes out, be sure to see it.**


End file.
